Un jour d'hiver, l'illusion d'un souhait
by Alexendra 1889
Summary: C'était un jour d'hiver... ce fut toujours un jour d'hiver. X791. Les jours de Lexie Graïna sont comptés. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps avant de prendre une décision fatidique, qui lui coûtera sans doute la vie. L'artefact est là... il est convoité, voué à la destruction. Il faudra s'en servir pour la survie de Fairy Tail. Les Grands Jeux Magiques ne sont qu'un horrible début...


**CHAPITRE I : UN JOUR D'HIVER, LE CHEMIN VERS LA PREMIERE PLACE**

Lexie regarda autour d'elle. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle regardait. Le seul sentiment qui la maintenait encore debout, c'était la peur. La peur comme elle ne l'avait jamais encore ressentie. Pire que de la peur, de la terreur.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle respirait à peine. Elle allait mourir. C'était certain. Sauf si elle levait son épée une fois de plus. Sauf si elle choisissait de se battre. Mais quand bien même, ils vivaient maintenant, ils allaient mourir. Non. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir maintenant. Ni jamais. Dans un dernier effort, surhumain, l'épée se leva au-dessus de sa tête.

Juste à temps ? Oui. Le sortilège contenu dans l'épée s'abattit d'un coup sur le dragon. Le peu de force qui habitait encore la jeune femme l'avait quittée. Elle posa un genou à terre, appuyée contre son épée, maintenant parfaitement visible. Son attaque n'avait sans doute causé aucune égratignure au dragon. Peut-être même qu'elle avait loupé sa cible. Le nuage de poussière lui empêchait de savoir.

Elle entendit des murmures derrière elle. Les membres de la guilde se posaient la même question. Un hurlement leur donna la réponse. Le dragon allait très bien. Tout ce qu'avait fait la jeune fille, c'était l'énerver. Lexie releva la tête. Le dragon était toujours là, les dominants de toute sa hauteur. Seulement, la jeune fille eut un maigre sourire. Sur la tête du dragon, une plaie. Assez grande pour être vue d'assez loin.

C'était peu. Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux. Quand le dragon repartit à l'attaque, Lexie sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras. Mais elle était trop faible pour marcher. Trop gravement blessée pour réagir. Alors elle se sentit portée. Son épée avait disparu. Elle n'avait plus assez de magie pour l'alimenter.

Dans le fracas, les cris, et le reste, elle entendit quelqu'un hurler « Donnons-nous la main ! ». Dans un dernier effort elle se remit sur ses pieds, soutenue par un autre mage de la guilde. Elle saisit les mains de ses camarades et attendit. Lexie jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel. Juste à temps pour revoir le dragon. Acnologia.

* * *

Lexie se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle les essuya d'un geste sec. Le froid de sa prothèse lui fit le plus grand bien et elle sortit de son lit, écartant les couvertures. Elle ouvrit les rideaux. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Elle porta la main à son visage.

D'abord, elle effleura le bandeau qu'elle portait sur son œil droit, les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage, pour ensuite toucher celles qu'elle portait dans le cou. Des cicatrices plus grandes parcouraient son corps. Pour finir elle posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Là où la jonction entre sa prothèse et le reste de son bras était net. Les cicatrices se poursuivaient sur ses jambes, et son autre bras.

Toutes avaient été causées par la même chose. Un dragon. Acnologia. Et tout ce qu'avait réussi à faire Lexie, en retour, c'était de lui infliger une maigre égratignure sur la tête. Sans plus. Une maigre égratignure. Oh, elle était la seule à avoir réussi à le faire. Mais cela l'avait vidée de ses forces.

Cette simple attaque avait mis en colère le dragon. Lexie l'avait senti. Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas pulvérisé l'île. Peut-être que si Lexie ne l'avait pas attaqué, la guilde n'aurait pas passé sept années à déchoir. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être seraient-ils tous morts à l'heure qu'il était.

Lexie secoua la tête. Elle se posait des questions sans réponses. Elle perdait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Maintenant, elle ne devait plus en perdre. Elle avait déjà perdu sept années. Pas question d'en perdre plus. Lexie serra les poings. La simple évocation de la perte de sept années de sa vie fut douloureuse. Oh, elle n'avait pas vieilli. Elle avait gardé l'apparence qu'elle avait il y a sept ans. Mais ses amis qui eux étaient restés, avaient vieilli.

La guilde avait perdu sa majesté. Et reléguée au rang de dernière guilde de Fiore. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Lexie s'avança vers elle et l'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir sombre, la lumière n'était pas suffisante pour l'éclairer. Elle s'avança hors de la pièce à pas feutrés, sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses pieds effleurèrent le parquet de bois froid.

Elle se retrouva en un rien de temps dans la cuisine. Seule. Elle alluma la lumière de la pièce et commença à se préparer un petit-déjeuner correct. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, aussi était-ce par habitude qu'elle se préparait à manger. Le jour avait fini par se lever. Une lueur rosée illumina la pièce. Lexie eut un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Des bruits de pas, très légers, inaudibles. C'est ce que perçut Lexie dans le couloir. Elle s'assit à la table et regarda fixement le sol, juste derrière la porte. Apparut alors Shine, son Exeed. Elle était de couleur marron clair, très clair et elle avait des yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait des vêtements simples. Une chemise et un short. Elle avait la taille de tout Exeed. « Bonjour Shine ! s'exclama Lexie avec un sourire.

\- Je ne te trouvais pas dans la chambre, répondit Shine en réprimant un bâillement. Il est tôt, tu aurais pu rester dormir.

\- Je n'avais plus sommeil, tu veux manger ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît ». Shine se hissa sur une chaise. De là, elle put s'asseoir sur la table. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus dormir.

\- Je…

\- Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas normal que ça t'arrive ! coupa la chatte marron clair.

\- Je sais. Et c'est ce que je compte faire, répliqua Lexie en croquant dans une tartine. Dès que j'en aurai le temps.

\- Je te connais, ce temps tu ne le prendras pas !

\- Puisque je te dis que si ! Tiens, pour te le prouver dès que j'arrive à la guilde je vais voir le maître, ça te convient ?

\- Oui. Mais tu as intérêt à le faire. J'irai lui demander si tu l'as vraiment fait !

\- Mais oui ! ». Lexie sourit un peu. Shine prenait vraiment soin d'elle. Mais elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Vraiment pas besoin. Quand elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner, Lexie se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa des vêtements neufs dans son armoire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à s'habiller. Avant toute chose, elle enroula une bande autour de sa prothèse. Pas question qu'on la remarque. Surtout que celle-ci était faite de glace. Elle enfila un haut plutôt ample, bleu foncé, décolleté, un short de la même couleur, court, et de hautes bottes marron. Ainsi qu'un manteau long, à capuche, sans manches. Bleu foncé. Enfin, elle enroula autour de son cou une écharpe blanche, qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage.

L'écharpe servait surtout à cacher ses cicatrices. Elle arrangea un instant ses cheveux blond vénitien foncé, que l'on apparenterait plus généralement à du rouge foncé. Elle regarda dehors de ses yeux vert émeraude. Et sortit de sa chambre. « Tu vas y aller ? demanda Shine en apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Oui. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi… pour être sûre, déclara Lexie avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'y comptais bien ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir y échapper ? demanda Shine en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Avec toi qui me surveille ça serait impossible de toute façon.

\- Pff… ». Lexie eut un maigre sourire. Elle sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Elle soupira. Dès qu'elle serait de retour au nouveau siège de la guilde, elle se sentirait coupable. Encore et toujours. Comme d'habitude. « Lexie ? On peut y aller ?

\- Ah ! Oui… allons-y ! ».

* * *

La guilde était en vue. Lexie eut un sourire. Elle pouvait déjà entendre à l'intérieur le grabuge que produisait habituellement la guilde. Une chose est sûre. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle eut un sourire. Oui, tout était presque redevenu comme avant.

Makarof était redevenu le maître de la guilde. Luxus avait réintégré la guilde. Gildarts était repartie en voyage. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Bien sûr, il y avait un vide de sept années. Un vide qu'ils ne combleraient jamais. Mais, malgré tout, la vie continuait.

Ce sentiment de vide, Lexie l'avait ressenti quand ils étaient rentrés à Magnolia, quelques jours auparavant. La ville lui avait remémoré tant de choses. Tant de bons souvenirs. Mais Lexie avait aussi vu à quel point les choses avaient changé. « Lexie ! ». A l'appel de son nom, la jeune femme se retourna. C'était Erza. « Oh… Erza…

\- Cela t'embête de venir… j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! ». Elle fit un signe à Lexie et désigna la table où ne se trouvait encore personne. Lexie resserra sa veste contre elle et regarda Erza : « Je t'écoute… qu'à tu as me dire ?

\- C'est à propos de Zeleph…

\- Zeleph ?

\- Oui… Mais aussi de Jellal… Il y a six ans… il… s'est échappé avec l'aide d'Ultia et Meldy, de Grimoire Heart, de la prison du conseil. Il a… depuis créé une guilde, Crime Sorcière. Une guilde indépendante. A ce qu'il paraît, ils ont éliminés un bon nombre de guildes noires, dont plusieurs étaient des fanatiques, des adeptes de Zeleph.

\- Je vois… Cela veut dire que Zeleph a repris de l'activité ?

\- A priori non, et je dois t'avouer que jusqu'à hier encore, je pensais qu'il avait péri sur l'île, soupira Erza.

\- Non… ce n'est pas le cas. Il a quitté l'île avant que celle-ci ne se fasse… pulvériser. Mais je pensais qu'il aurait repris de l'activité en sept ans… Il est réapparu à Tenrô, cela m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres manifestations de sa part.

\- De lui ou d'Acnologia… Après que l'île eut été pulvérisée, il a disparu, c'est ce que Biska m'a dit. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

\- Au moins il n'a pas fait d'autres dégâts, c'est déjà ça, répliqua Lexie. Je te remercie de m'avoir mise au courant…

\- C'est normal, je me suis dit que tu serais la première à vouloir savoir…

\- Oui… c'est vrai que si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je serais allée me renseigner auprès de Macao, ou de quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de savoir, déclara Lexie avec un maigre sourire. Je vais y aller… il faut que j'aille voir Polyussica… Pour mon œil… ». Erza hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment dans quelle situation se trouvait son amie. Lexie se leva et demanda à Shine si elle souhaitait l'accompagner ou si elle préférait rester. « Je crois que vais rester ici… la guilde m'a trop manqué pour que je parte ! ». Lexie approuva avec un grand sourire. Elle sortit de l'auberge et prit la direction de la forêt où habitait Polyussica. Sept ans plus tôt, sous les coups d'Acnologia, Lexie avait perdu un œil. En même temps que son bras gauche. Son bras, c'était par une prothèse de glace qui l'avait remplacé, mais son œil, elle n'avait pas pu. La mage guérisseuse de Fairy Tail était la seule à pouvoir le guérir.

* * *

« Ton œil dis-tu… je peux soigner beaucoup de blessures, y compris te restituer la vue… mais je ne sais pas si cela sera aussi efficace que cela sur une blessure infligée par un dragon. Surtout quand ce dragon c'est Acnologia… soupira Polyussica.

\- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à des blessures infligées par un dragon ?! s'exclama Lexie.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui crois-tu qui a soigné Gildarts une deuxième fois ?! Il est passé ici avant de se rendre à Magnolia… un peu plus et il y restait… J'ai eu du mal à soigner ses blessures, d'ailleurs, elles ne sont toujours pas guéries. Plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il sera difficile de restituer ta vue complète.

\- Mais vous allez y arriver ? demanda la jeune mage, inquiète.

\- Evidemment ! J'ai dû que ce serait difficile ! Pas impossible, non ? ». Lexie sourit et hocha la tête. Elle avait grande confiance en Polyussica et en ses talents de mage guérisseuse. Cependant, elle craignait que la blessure soit toujours visible, et que sa vue soit impactée quand même. Polyussica, une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui administrer le traitement se tourna vers elle : « Attends je dirais une heure… après tu pourras enlever ton bandage ». Lexie se contenta de hocher la tête, assise sur une chaise. « Dis-moi Lexie… Makarof est venu me parler…

\- De quoi ?

\- De Zeleph… à ce qu'il m'a dit, tu aurais reconnu sa magie ?

\- C'est… je… oui. Sa magie ne m'était pas inconnue. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée avant… je veux dire… j'ai vu Deliora, ou la Lullaby… c'étaient des magies similaires, je pense que c'est ce qui a dû m'influencer…

\- Tu en es certaine ?

\- Oui ! D'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est Glacienta qui m'a élevée ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce mage du temps où j'étais avec elle, ni même après, répliqua Lexie. Non, je pense que ce sont les souvenirs de ses démons qui m'ont influencé…

\- Si tu es sûre de ne pas avoir eu affaire à lui avant… c'est sans doute le cas. Mais méfie-toi, avant d'avoir atterri chez ton dragon tu as sans doute eu une autre vie… qui sait ce qu'il a pu t'arriver à cette époque !

\- Qui sait… oui… ». Lexie était perdue dans les réflexions de Polyussica. A dire vrai, elle n'avait plus pensé à cette sensation de déjà vu, depuis son retour de l'île. Au bout d'une heure, elle sentit Polyussica lui retirer le bandage et lui tendre un miroir. « Tu y vois quelque chose ?

\- Oui… mais… pourquoi mon œil est devenu blanc ?

\- J'ai dit que je te rendrais la vue ! Nous parlons là d'une attaque infligée par un dragon ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à t'en sortir sans séquelles ?! C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à te restituer ta vue complète ! ». Lexie hocha la tête et remercia Polyussica. Elle sortit de la maison de cette dernière en vitesse, avant que la vieille mage ne vienne la mettre dehors à coups de balai. Cependant, la jeune fille restait inquiète. Les paroles de Polyussica lui faisaient penser à ses origines, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En prenant le chemin de la guilde, elle aperçut Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Carla prendre la direction qu'elle avait prise quelque temps auparavant.

* * *

« Je le savais ! s'exclama Shine, le doigt pointé vers Lexie qui venait d'entrer dans la guilde.

\- Tu savais quoi ? demanda Lexie en soupirant, appuyée contre le bar.

\- Tu n'es pas allée voir le maître comme je t'avais dit de le faire ! ». Lexie eut un nouveau soupir. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles. Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de reprendre. « Et tu es obligée d'en faire tout une histoire, qui plus est devant la guilde entière ?

\- Oui ! Ça t'apprendra ! Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend maintenant ! ». Shine descendit de la table, furieuse et partit à l'autre bout de l'auberge. Lexie eut un léger sourire et fusilla du regard tous ceux à qui l'idée de lui poser une question avait traversé l'esprit. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Shine avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle parle au maître, surtout après ce que lui avait dit Polyussica. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de le chercher, une voix retentit derrière elle : « Alors il paraît que tu me cherches ?

\- Oh ! Oui… c'est vrai, je voulais te parler, le vieux…

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir à une table, on sera plus à l'aise… ». Lexie approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit le maître à une table un peu éloignée des autres membres de la guilde. « C'est Shine, qui voulait que je vienne te parler, personnellement je ne trouvais pas ça utile mais bon…

\- Et de quoi Shine voulait que tu me parles ? demanda Makarof.

\- Cela fait plusieurs nuits depuis notre retour de l'île Tenrô que je… fais des cauchemars pour faire court, expliqua Lexie.

\- Des cauchemars ?

\- Oui… c'est quand Acnologia nous a attaqué, le moment où j'ai levé mon épée et où je l'ai légèrement éraflé…

\- Ah… ce moment-là… il a failli te tuer, c'est normal que cela t'aies marqué. Que tu fasses des cauchemars aussi… Shine s'en inquiète et c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Oui, sans doute… j'ai aussi… enfin… des douleurs là où j'ai été blessée… en pleine nuit, en pleine journée…

\- Je vois… Tu as vu Polyussica ? demanda le maître.

\- Oui, je viens de passer la voir pour mon œil… ». Elle désigna d'un geste son œil blanc et Makarof l'observa, assez étonné. « L'attaque a été plus violente qu'un simple coup de griffe on dirait…

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lexie en ramenant devant son œil ses cheveux.

\- Il semblerait que cela ait été… ». Makarof fut coupé par des cris provenant d'une table plus loin. Macao et Romeo se disputaient. Lexie sourit, amusée, tandis que le maître soupirait. « Excuse-moi deux secondes veux-tu ? ». Lexie hocha la tête, et reporta son attention à dehors. La petite troupe qu'elle va croiser quelque temps plus tôt en partance de chez Polyussica venait de rentrer. Elle fit alors attention à la conversation : « Pendant votre absence, expliquait Romeo, une fête a été organisée pour désigner la guilde la plus forte de Fiore !

\- Oh ! s'exclama Happy.

\- Ça a l'air sympa, ça ! renchérit Natsu.

\- Toutes les guildes du royaume sont rassemblées pour un concours de magie. On l'appelle… Les Grands Jeux Magiques ! » acheva Romeo. « Un grand tournoi de magie ? répéta Lucy.

\- Ça a l'air amusant ! s'exclama Wendy.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on parle de « fête » ? répliqua Grey.

\- Si on l'emporte… Fairy Tail sera déclarée la guilde la plus forte du royaume ! renchérit Erza.

\- Mais, commença Makarof, est-ce que vous avez une chance de l'emporter avec vos pouvoirs actuels ?

\- C'est vrai ça ! enchaîna Macao, qui depuis le départ était contre cette participation.

\- La guilde qui gagne remporte 30 millions de joyaux ! » rajouta Romeo avec un sourire en coin, tandis que Makarof criait que la guilde irait à ce tournoi. Des cris de protestations fusèrent et Makarof répéta que la guilde allait « exploser » toutes les autres. « JE SUIS SUPER MOTIVE ! s'exclama Natsu, il a lieu quand ce concours ?

\- Dans trois mois, répondit Romeo.

\- Génial ! On a juste le temps de se préparer ! Fairy Tail va redevenir la guilde la plus forte du royaume ! » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Tous les membres de l'équipe Tenrô approuvèrent. Fairy Tail allait redevenir la première guilde du royaume.


End file.
